To perform optical transmission between devices, for example, it is possible to use a scheme as follows: a photoelectric conversion portion that performs conversion between electrical and optical signals is provided in each device, an optical cable is connected to the photoelectric conversion portions with optical connectors, and optical signals is sent and received through this optical fiber cable.
This scheme has a problem that any dirt or foreign matter deposited on the optical connectors may degrade signals. Moreover, in this scheme, an optical fiber processing portion and a photoelectric conversion portion need to be provided in a device. Thus, a connectored cable has been proposed in which photoelectric conversion portions are provided on the connector side (PTL 1).